


Mischief's Chance

by AlidaTean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: He waited for them to free him, when they didn't desperation drove him into the arms of a trickster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, Thor or The Avengers. I am not making profit from this work.
> 
> Check out my other works.

For six months he waited for them to come get him out of this hell hole.No one came, it was an act of desperation and madness that he drew a rune in his blood to summon his Patron God.

 

He chanted all night even through dementors feeding on him.He was using his despair to power the ritual.He didn't care that the magic he was using was dark,why should he when the light abandoned him first.

 

He was about to give up when he felt a strong presence.

 

"What's a submissive calling me for?"

 

"Help me get free and have my godson and I will do anything you wish my Lord"

 

"Anything?"

 

"Yes my Lord"

 

Loki looked into the desperate eyes of the beautiful submissive. He decided to help the wizard.

 

"The price for your freedom and godson is the use of your womb"

 

Sirius flinched, his shoulders shaking 

 

"I can't pay your prise "

 

Loki was about to respond and scorn him for wasting his time but the submissive pushed on.

 

"I am not fertile, I was cursed to never have children"

 

Loki looked into his mind,seeing how Walburga tortured him before he run away from home.

 

He held the submissive's chin and pecked his lips

 

"It is a curse ,I can undo"

"I am yours my Lord"

 

Loki left after making sure the souls of his dead children took root in the new fertile womb of the submissive.Soon his beloveds would be reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Orion Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,I am continuing with the story.

The pregnancy progressed faster than normal. The dementors took a toll on him mentally, he often retreated in his mind to get away from them.He couldn't turn into Padfoot for fear of hurting his baby.

 

He was also near muggle because all his magic was directed at his womb and feeding the baby.

 

He woke up in pain and his pants were wet.He started screaming for help, it took hours for help to arrive. The horrified faces of the guards would have made him laugh if he wasn't in so much pain and scared.

 

They transported him to St Mango's. He delivered his first son within minutes of arriving there,his second son was born ten minutes later.

 

He told the mediwitch that the oldest was Pollux Nari Black and his twin was Castor Vàli Black. He fell into a magical coma after naming them.

 

Lord Orion Black was not a man easily surprised but when an Auror came to tell him,his eldest son was in a coma after giving birth to twins he was shocked.

 

He didn't know Sirius was a submissive to begin with.Merlin,his pregnant son was around dementors throughout his pregnancy and no one noticed!

 

It was pure luck that he didn't have a miscarriage.He left to St Mango's in haste,he was angry how frail Sirius looked, he was skin and bones,he was also magically exhausted.He could pass as a squib!.

 

He was led to the twins,they were in the same crib.Pollux and Castor,he read the names on the tags.He was filled with pride when they both kept changing their hair colour when he held them.

 

They had the Black gift and it was obvious that they didn't look like Lupin !.There was hope for Sirius after all.The baby were tested to being purebloods.His son had done good,Orion promises himself to help his heirs and to bring his son back into the fold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Freedom Day South Africans everywhere!!! 25years of Freedom!  
> 27 April 2019

Loki was angry that Thor did something foolish again,he had to get him out of trouble and theungrateful fool called his magic trickery.He was angry that he had to leave his new pregnant submissive for an unappreciative brute. 

He found the cell empty where they were keeping the submissive. Loki followed the trail of the submissive 's magic ,it led him to a hospital room.The flat stomach of the wizard showed that he had given birth,he used a spell to help the submissive to regain his magic faster and let his magic lead him to his sons. 

He found them sleeping next to each other,he read their name tags and he approved of what they were named.They looked beautiful,they were a perfect mix of himself and his submissive erasing any traces of Sigyn.

He was lost in them that he didn't notice another person walking up to him.

"Who are you?"

"Lord Luke Silverstone and you are?"

"Lord Orion Black,what do you want with my grandsons"

"What does a father want with his children?"

"Children? You are their father?"

"Yes,I am.I have been away and I came back to find my bonded in a magical coma after giving birth."

Orion Black knew of the Silverstone family,it was one of the oldest houses.It was rumoured that Salazar Slytherin was a bastard of the Silverstone family.

How his son managed to get bonded to a member of that family,a dark family was beyond him.What other surprises was his son hiding. 

Orion watched as Silverstone linger at the crib before he made to leave.

"I have heard of Sirius's imprisonment ,how can a wizard be imprisoned without receiving trial?"

"I had no idea he didn't get trial.I didn't even know my son was a submissive,something I suspect my wife had a hand in. I have to make sure the boy has his trial,I never believed he was guilty anyway."

Loki nodded at the man.He laid out the first steps of giving his submissive his freedom just as he promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki keeps his promises.

Using the time stone to travel to the past and the soul stone to get Nari and Vàli' souls had been difficult.The submissive summoning him was unexpected but it aligned with his plans perfectly. 

 

He gave himself a second chance with his youngest children.He now had to figure out how to free Jory and Fenrir from their imprisonment,then he would go back for his oldest son.Hela had declined and refused to give up her throne.It was just going to be him and his sons,this didn't mean he would forget his only daughter though,he will visit whenever he had a chance.

 

With Lord Black working on getting Sirius a trial,Loki went searching for the submissive 's godson.Loki was appalled by what he found.The little boy was locked in a cupboard and he was covered in his filth.He was tiny showing malnutrition,his bottom was red with diaper rush.

 

Loki was furious at the abuse the baby was put through.He didn't realise that he was speaking in palsetounge until the baby looked at him with eyes like his own and bubbled back in the same language.

 

Loki knew the child wasn't his but perhaps a descendant of his son Salazar?

 

He wanted to take the baby with him but he needed to think this through.He decided that he couldn't leave the boy this way so he used his cunning to report this matter to Amelia Bones anonymously 

 

It didn't take the aurors long to arrive.Loki made himself invisible and watched as both the muggle police who knew about the wizarding world and aurors came to rescue the boy and take the Dursley's into custody.

 

Loki had to make sure that he was on the will the headmaster kept from being opened.With a bit of magic he was now the third choice of guardian after Alice Longbottom before Remus Lupin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and Son talk.

Sirius woke up into a silent room,he blinked his eyes,letting them adjust to the light.He realised that he was alone as he thought,his father was looking outside with a bundle in his arms.

 

He coughed getting the man's attention.His father put the bundle in a crib next to another wrapped bundle in blue.It took him a second to realise that the bundles were in fact babies and blue was a colour for boys.

 

He tried to say something but his mouth was dry.His father poured him some water and helped him drink it.

 

"Thank you."

 

"I will call the mediwitch" his father was out the door before could stop him .He returned with a mediwizard who looked Sirius over and declared him stable enough to finally hold his sons.

 

Sirius lost his heart to the boys.He cooed at them and laughed when they changed their hair colours.He fell in love with their emerald eyes and how they took after him in the shape of his nose.They were just so perfect. 

 

"You did good son"

 

Sirius was shocked his father said that.For years he kept trying to make his father proud and to hear him say that made him even more emotional. 

 

"Thank you. How long have I been here?"

 

"A week,you fell in magical coma after giving birth. Your bonded came by to check on you and the children a day ago.The boys do take after him with their eyes."

 

Orion was looking at the babies so he missed a flash of panick in his son's eyes.

"He was here,you talked with him?."

"Yes,such a nice young man. You really knew how to choose with that Luke Silverstone,a much better choice than that Lupin you dated.

"Father why are you here?.I am disowned why come?"

"Oh son.I didn't disown you,it was that damned woman who lied. I would never turn my back in you son especially with Regulus dying."

"Reggie is dead!,it's why you want your run away submissive son again! You must really be desperate for an heir"

"Sirius I didn't know you were submissive,Walburga paid the midwife off and I wasn't there when she disowned you because your grandmother passed that summer!"

His father wanted him,it was all his mother no Walburga 's fault that they were separated for so long,Sirius let his father embrace him for the first in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.

Dumbledore was not having a good day.The board wanted to talk about the budget and wanted to bring back some of the old classes again 

 

He was able to stop them,then he found his prized lemon sherbets missing.What nade it worse was that the alarms at Pertunia's house sounded.

 

When he got to Surrey,the muggle police had taken the Dursley's away and Harry Potter taken to St Mango' s .He was barred entry from accessing the boy,Amelia Bones called for an emergency session of the Wizngemot.

 

The woman told them that the aurors were tipped off about a case of abuse of a magical child by muggles.Everyone was outraged when they heard that,it got worse when it was revealed that the child in question was Harry Potter.

 

Dumbledore was trying to find a way to wiggle out of it when Lord Silverstone demanded that the wills of James and Lily Potter be read.

 

Albus was outvoted and he was forced to unseal the wills.He wanted to add himself to the wills so that he would still be Harry's magical guardian and keep hold of the Potter seats but Lord Black demanded that it be Bones who read the wills. 

 

He was powerless to do anything about it.The wills were read and they managed to absolve Sirius Black of being a traitor,with Sirius Black still in prison and Alice Longbottom in St Mango's ,Dumbledore thought that Lupin would be the next option.

 

He would still be able to mold the boy if he was in the wolf's care.But it was not Lupin who was the next option for guardian but Lord Luke Silverstone.

 

Dumbledore demanded the wills be checked for sabotage.When it showed that there wasn't anything wrong he was buffled,he looked at a smirking Lord Silverstone and knew that he did do something.


	7. Chapter 7

SIRIUS BLACK....INNOCENT !!!

 

My dear readers a miscarriage of justice has been done to one of our future Lords.The will of the Potters has been finally opened and read after a custody dispute arose over Harry Potter " The boy who lived".

 

The young hero was left with muggles.You hear it right,our savior was left with magic hating abuse muggles.

 

The abuse was reported by an anonymous tipper,who let   
the aurors know about an abused magical child.It was shocking to find out that it was our boy hero.

 

After months of Albus Dumbledore telling us that the boy was happy and safe.Why would the headmaster lie?

 

This is a question we have to ask ourselves.

 

Lisa Smith

 

The minister of magic and a few aurors went to Azkaban ,they invited the reporters along as well as Dumbledore were there.

 

A young auror came. 

 

The minister told him they were there to release Sirius Black,he looked at them funny and told them Sirius Black had been taken out a week prior and taken to St Mungo's ,were he gave birth.

 

The reporters were using quick quote quills.This was a scandal,an innocent pregnant submissive thrown in Azkaban.This would cause outrage!

 

The minister paled even more.Dumbledore wondered how he could turn this into his advantage,Lupin listened to him and him being the father would also mean that Dumbledore will have access to both Harry Potter and the future Black heir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compensation.

They were led to a private wing of St Mungo's.The minister dismissed the guards in front of the room doors,there was no need to guard an innocent man.

 

Dumbledore frowned when he saw that Sirius wasn't alone.He didn't know that the Blacks had resolved their issues,he needed Lupin fast.He couldn't let his plans be ruined by dark wizards and the Blacks were extremely dark for his tastes.

 

"Sirius,my boy it's good to see you again."

 

"Headmaster,I am not your boy and I would appreciate it if you stop familiar towards me."

 

Never had the man sounded cold and standoffish before ,it was looking at a different wizard.

 

"I apologise" he didn't apologetic to Sirius.

 

"I take it you are here to finally know of my innocence?"

 

"Yes,your imprisonment was a mistake.The ministry has come to rectify it.We also decided to give 2 million galleons as compensation to you." said the stuttering minister.

 

"What of my grandsons then,are you going to compensate us for risking their health by locking away a pregnant submissive submissive in Azkaban?" Lord Black asked

 

"We didn't know he was pregnant! We can't be hold responsible,it is not fair!"

 

"Whose fault is it?.I recall being thrown in a cell with no trial,how is that fair !?"

 

"We will give 500 thousand galleons for compensation for your child." The stingy man said reluctantly.

 

"Each,I hope" Sirius said.

 

"What do you mean by each?" The man shrieked.

 

"I was blessed with twins.So their compensation should be 1 million galleons, right minister !?."

 

The man was sweating,twins were rare in pureblood families and if he refused to pay.He will lose support and funding of other purebloods .

 

"Right. " he hissed the word.

They were interrupted by two mediwitches coming in carrying two babies.

 

Dumbledore didn't get a good look at them but from what he saw ,he thought they took after Sirius too much in looks.He had to get Lupin to fight for custody for those babies!.

 

They were forced to leave and give the submissive privacy with his babies. Sirius refused to let them near his babies,he ignored Dumbledore 's protesting.

of


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update.

He was fully healed by the time he left St Mungo's,Loki came to visit and told him about Harry.Sirius was angry ,so angry about the abuse his pup that he performed accidental magic and shattered the windows.

 

He calmed down when Loki told him that Harry was in the Silverstone manor.

 

Two weeks after giving birth Sirius moved in with his father ,Lord Black insisted that Sirius come to live with him because Loki wasn't around alot and Sirius needed help with the babies.

 

They turned Regulus's room into a nursery for the twins and when Loki gave Harry to Sirius before living ,the room was extended to add another crib for the little boy.

 

Sirius was emotional when Harry remembered him and calles him Padfoot.He knew that he made the right choice trusting Loki.

 

He continued to ignore letters from Dumbledore and his former friends.He wasn't going to let them interfere with his life or the boys's lives.

 

Sirius was thrilled when Harry showed that he was partially able to change how he looked,managing to copy the boys with their green,orange and sometimes blue hair.It made the boy more accepted by Lord Black. 

 

Dorea Potter nee Black was his favourite Black woman after all and her grandson showing his Black roots softened him.

 

Watching his small family made Sirus miss Loki,but the god said he had things to take care of in his realm.The bond between them made Sirius crave Loki's company more often now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic settings.

Loki enjoyed spending time with the children and Sirius.The other man was everything he hoped for in a submissive,he was beautiful,protective,magically strong and had a good sense of humour. He was the perfect mother to his children and his many greats grandson.

 

Sirius took the news that Harry was from the Slytherin line better than expected,he was no longer the immature boy who thought all Slytherins were evil.Peter proved that even other Houses had evil people in them.

 

Loki and Sirius decided to have an official bonding ceremony much to the delight of Orion Black.Loki asked Freja to do it and her brother came along with her to witness the ceremony.

 

He didn't dare ask Frigga to come even though she was his mother.Loki knew that her loyalties were to Odin first and foremost and he didn't want the Allfather anywhere near any of his children again.

 

Sirius didn't have any friends left to invite,with all of them leaving him to rot in Azkaban.His father invited members of the Black family that were free,Augusta Longbottom came as well.

 

Sirius didn't want the Malfoys there but Loki and his father convinced him to let them come. He only agreed because of the promise that the room with have an automatic secrecy oath that will prevent everyone from talking about it without his permission.

 

The ceremony was beautiful and everyone wished the couple well.Even Lucius gave a tense but polite congratulations. 

 

A week after the ceremony Sirius went to check on the children and found one foal and two black puppies.He was near hysteria when his father and Loki came running. 

 

Loki just laughed and said that the boys were natural animagus,it was a family trait.Lord Black took it as him saying that his future Black heirs were powerful.

 

They did manage to change them back,much to their relief. The boys were laughing as if finding the whole situation funny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock on the door.

Sirius has been anticipating and dreading a confrontation with Remus.When weeks passed by without hearing from him and Dumbledore,he grew more agitated.

Loki being around eased things and he soon forgot about it.The only thing on his mind was his family.When Harry grew sick and often woke them up because of nightmares they send for a mediwitch. 

 

Sirius was livid to find out that his godson never received medical help since the time you-know-who attacked him.He calmed down when he remembered that the mediwizards treated him for the damage from the muggle's abuse.

 

The mediwitch told him that Harry had blocks on his magic and a dark curse originating from his scar.

 

Even though they couldn't find a trace of who blocked Harry's magic,Sirius suspected Dumbledore.He hired a cursebreaker from Egypt to get rid of the dark curse,he was appalled to find that it was a horcrux.

 

He told them to seal it and obliviated the cursebreaker,when he got home he told Loki about it.Loki took him to see his daughter,she was nothing like the myths,Hel was beautiful and covered half of her face in a dark veil.

 

The queen of the dead managed to pull put the soul piece with no trouble.He told her ,she was welcome to visit before they left.

 

That night he and Loki made love again.He was in his night clothes having just said goodbye to Loki who returned to Asgard,when he head a knock.

 

When he opened the door ,Remus Lupin was standing on the other side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the marauders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters,I can't write long chapters because data prices are expensive so I have to limit myself.

When Remus came to see him,Sirius had expected an apology or for the wolf to explain why he never checked on Harry.Instead the man kept saying Dumbledore knew what was best for the boy.

 

Then he went on to accuse Sirius of keeping his children away from,Sirius reminded the wizard that they had broken up months before and that his babies were certainly not Remus's.

 

Remus demanded that Sirius give him Harry because he had his own children to look after.They nearly came in to blows when he accused Sirius of turning dark just because he wouldn't give him Harry.

 

Sirius told Remus to leave and never return,it was clear that the man was Dumbledore's puppet and had not once ask about how Harry was doing.With the slamming of the door,Sirius new that the marauders were dead and gone with James.

 

His father poured him some wine with a pepper up potion and told him to relax by the fire as he left Sirius to his grieve and went to check the boys.

 

Orion Black had a smirk on his face when he entered the nursery. He had his son back in the fold and it was all because of these beautiful babies,he swore to make Dumbledore rue the day he tried to steal away his heir.

 

With the werewolf out of the picture,the old fool had nothing more to hold over his son.

The three boys giggled when they saw his plotting face,it was like they knew what he was thinking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abyss.

Thor managed to get himself banished,war was at their doorstep and Odin decided it was time to nap instead of giving Loki the truth he deserved. 

 

He was slowly losing his mind.He hasn't been able to go see his new family in months because he was busy ruling a kingdom ,he found himself losing his tolerance for .

 

If it wasn't bad enough,the warrior three and Sif decided to turn into traitors.They went to Midgard to "save " Thor and he came and ruined his plans.

 

He used the distroyer to stall them and visited Sirius and his children.The two of them made love ,he told Sirius that he was giving him control of the Silverstone seats before going back to Asgard.

 

The only thing he got out of this mess was that he got his revenge on his birth father,Loki let go when Odin rejected him yet again.

 

His final thoughts as he fell into the abyss was of Sirius and their children,he regretted not being there for them or telling Sirius the news.

 

Loki had faith that his sons will be loved by the submissive and wished he could've told the wizard how much he loved him.

 

Loki prayed to the Norns that Odin never find out about his family,they deserved to live in peace without the fear of Odin's wrath.

 

He fell and fell ,Loki found himself going slowly insane.When he landed on the ruined planet ,he wished he was still falling because the torture he suffered was too much to bare.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant

Sirius felt a sharp pain through his bond with Loki.It felt like something was pulling his magic out of him,his father found him gasping for breath and called for the mediwitch. 

 

He was given a bond numbing position and a pepper up potion. The mediwitch told them that something was interfering with husband 's side of the bond,it was distressing to Sirius because the only reason that would happen was if Loki was in trouble somewhere and in pain.

 

The mediwitch then gave Sirius a dreamless sleep.Sirius   
felt asleep as soon as he finished the potion.

"Lord Black,there's something I should let you know"

"What is it?"

"Your son is pregnant,I take it from your reaction your didn't know?"

"Yes,how far along is he?"

"Four months.With the way his bond is hurting him,I believe muting the echo of the bond will make his pregnancy easier."

"I will talk with him about it.Thank you for your help. "

Lord Black went back to Sirius's room.He sat on the bed next to his son,he cupped his boy's cheek then he lowered the blanket. 

He used his magic to feel around Sirius's abdomen. He smiled when he felt three sets of magic,Sirius's magic and new magics forming.

Twins.

He covered up Sirius with the blanket. He had some planning to do,he went to his vault and looked for the ring his father gave him when he married Walburga.Orion wondered if his father knew how crazy Walburga was right from the beginning,it would explain why he had Orion wear it until he could replace it his house ring.

He planned to give it to Sirius when he woke up.Orion was going to do everything in his power to protect those babies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius.

The pain of not knowing if Loki was okay was killing him.For months Sirius hoped that the god would return and experience the pregnancy with him,he became more worried when he felt Loki block their connection even more.The mark Loki left on him was still bright meaning his husband was still alive.

 

Sirius was busy with raising his children and fending off Dumbledore's persistent need to be a pain on the ass.The man tried to petition that Remus be allowed to have visiting rights and take Harry on fortnights.Lord Black was quick to point out that the man lived in a shack and had no job not to mension that the werewolf didn't bother visiting the little boy when Sirius was in Azkaban. 

 

Harry refused to even go near the man, when they were forced to bring him to trial.When Dumbledore took hold of the boy ,he wailed so much that he used accidental magic to turn the older wizard bald and apprated into Sirius's arms.

 

Sirius was glad when his father used the Black seats and proxy seats of the Potters and Silverstone families to vote ,that they barr Dumbledore from coming near Harry until he goes to Hogwarts.

 

Sirius also made ammends with Narcissa and he even allowed Harry and the twins to get to know Draco. He trusted Cissa enough that when he went to labour ,he let her watch over his boys. 

 

Sirius would never get used to the pain of child birth.When Loki returned he wasn't going to let him get away with causing him this pain.He sweared at him ,hoping his husband would hear him.

 

The twins were both alpha boys born 10 minutes apart.His father was happy that the Black family was growing and he could feel the strong magic the boys had.Sirius was holding the eldest boy when he felt a sharp pain,his father retook the baby and went to get help.

 

Sirius was groaning in more pain when the mediwitches came.He was told that there was a third baby,Sirius was not prepared for this.He push and push for what seemed like hours until a cry was heard in the room.He was handed the baby after they cleaned him. 

 

His father returned to the room and met his youngest grandson.Unlike his brothers before him,this little one was a submissive. The mediwitch told them the baby had been hidden by his brothers and he was too far inside Sirius ,for them to notice the extra magical signature.

 

Sirius laughed with tears in his eyes and said even in the womb his children liked playing pranks on him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with a glorious purpose..."

The words out of his mouth made him sound like that brute Thor.They made him almost cringe at how pompous they sounded,he hated how unmade he was.

 

He had endured his fight with Midgard's heroes as well as his not brother ,he sabotaged himself in his fights but they still had a hard time winning.

 

He was disappointed in them but at least they still managed to stop him,he just wished he wasn't muzzled like some beast.

 

Loki thought of his family,his children were probably now walking and talking.He wondered if Sirius thought that he abounded them. 

 

His time in the abyss and as a captive of Thanos made him realise that he had fallen in love with the beautiful submissive.He found himself missing his beloved as well as his father in law.

 

The wizard had treated Loki like a son and often times they would sit by the fire with a glass of firewhiskey and talk politics.Although Lord Black was younger than Loki but to Loki the old Lord was the best father figure he ever had.

 

He didn't belittle him like Ordin had done all his life,he opened his home to Loki and complimented his cunning.He encouraged his way of thinking and even included Loki in his plans.The Black were more family to him than the Ordinsons had ever been in centuries. 

 

If he ever had the chance to excape from Asgard ,he won't ever leave the wizarding world and his family again.He would become the best father he can be to all his children.Loki ignored the sounds around his prison and let himself sleep while hoping to dream of his true family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 days of Activism against women and children abuse.

Taking Harry shopping for school was a bittersweet experience for Sirius. It should've have been been Prongs and Lily doing that. Sirius would've been the cool uncle ,who encouraged his godson 's mischievous side.Lily would've hexed him for corrupting her son while James laughed at the scene.

Instead Sirius was the only parent the boy knew and the boy had five younger brothers that looked up to him.The twins will be going next year and demanded Harry write to them.

When his youngest and softly spoken son asked Harry not to go with tears in his eyes,Sirius had panicked but luckily remembered the two way mirriors he used to use with James.He gave the one that belonged to James to Harry and the other he told the boys that they had to share.

 

Sirius wished Loki was here to see their beautiful boys.The years had been lonely without him . The Black heir had taken to spending time with Narcissa out of desperation for company.He needed a break from his father's political talks and with him not trusting anyone else on Dumbledore's side ,Narcissa was his only option. 

The good thing that came out of it was that the boys had mellowed Lucius's snobby brat. The boy was finally independent and not running to his father for everything. 

While he might not trust Lucius at least he could begrudgingly respect him.The man was a true snake but he loved his wife and son.

It didn't mean he liked him though.Sirius knew that the man was ambitious and would do almost anything to get ahead,one example was when Draco had seen his submissive son and then the brat had the gall to demand he marry him!.

Lucius had tried to broach the subject and offered a marriage contract for when they were of age.Sirius nearly leaped of the table to tear the blond apart.

No way was he going to agree to an arranged marriage for any of his sons.He also fired the goblin handling the Potter accounts when he realised that Dumbledore had sneaked in a marriage contract for Harry and Ginevra Weasley. 

He had met the kid at Daigon Alley with her parents,the little girl had stared creepily at Harry.His godson had been forced to take refuge behind his leg.

He knew that Dumbledore was planning to recreate a James and Lily version of a love story . It was disturbing to Sirius at how manipulative the headmaster was.

 

He wished he had seen it sooner and maybe the older Potters would have been alive to take their soon shopping.

It hurt that he was the last of the Marauders, Prongs was dead and both Moony and Wormtail were traitors with different masters. Any warm feelings for Moony had died when he had taken Sirius to court claiming that the twins were his .

The purebloods had taken Sirius's side in the matter.The twin were practically the spitting image of their sire.Lupin had been branded as a good digger and he had more trouble being accepted for that than being a werewolf .

Sirius had taken steps to make sure the other wizard never came within a mile of Harry.It hurt how things turned out but Sirius knew that he had to protect his boys to the best of his abilities.


End file.
